Saviour
by VongolaXII
Summary: Mukuro Rokudo was a prostitute in the Red House. Daemon Spade was his regular customer and Yamamoto Takeshi was his childhood crush. Daemon bought Mukuro out, and left him alone. Yamamoto tries to approach Mukuro. AU Dae69 8069 more pairings eventually.


**Disclaimer : Don't own, don't sue**

**Claim : I own this story**

* * *

**A/N : Ooookay, so here I am, with another Dae69 fic. I love this pairing! :D **

* * *

The atmosphere was filled with lust. Faint moans were heard. A few moments later, a squishy sound of liquid and the creaking of bed were heard. The air smelled of sex.

"Nnh..." the man writhed beneath the larger man as the seme thrust his erection into the uke, striking his prostrate everytime he did that. The long-blue hair beauty winced. A few strands of his hair were sticking to his face due to the excessive sweat of the make out. His fingers dug into the other man's bare shoulder as he comes.

A few moments later, it was the seme's turn. The seme groaned and his seed rushed out mercilessly, wetting every corner of the uke's anal. And the uke can only pull the man closer, lower, and then kiss him.

* * *

Mukuro woke up with a pounding in his head. He sat up slowly, feeling numbness piercing into his thighs. The blue-haired man turned his head and his gaze fell onto the sea-blue hair snoring softly beside him. His lips curled up into a faint smile as he stroke the man's hair, brushing the bangs that covered his pale white face.

Slowly, he bent down, planting a butterfly kiss on the sleeping man's forehead. The man stirred, and Mukuro pulled away, smiling. "Good morning, Daemon-san." He greeted.

Daemon sat up and looked around. Mukuro knew what he was searching for. "Here." He handed a black leathered watch to Daemon. The man muttered 'thanks' and wore the watch, checking the time. "You're leaving?" Mukuro asked as Daemon began buttoning his own shirt. He knew the answer, though.

"Yeah. Elena's waiting." That was when Mukuro's heart fell. Every day it would be the same. Daemon would come to the Red House—more appropriate; prostitute house—and screw Mukuro, give him money, and left. He would never stay long, since he was the rich heir to the Spade Company, and his dirty-guilty pleasures should not be seen, should not be known either.

"Oh." That was the only word that managed to come out from Mukuro's lips. How could he tell the man that he loved him a lot? _Take me away, please._ That sentence keeps pushing him to the edge. Mukuro craved the day he would take away by Daemon from this lustful and dirty place.

He couldn't stand all those dirty hands touching his body anymore. He'd rather be a begger—like he was before he was taken in—than to be screwed by countless men. He couldn't stand the throbbing pain he felt everytime he woke up.

Mukuro Rokudo was the most precious prostitute in the Red House. His price could fetch the price of a house; just for _one_ night and more for two nights. He had pale, flawless skin, mismatched pair of alluring eyes, long-blue hair and a slender body. All those made him popular—not in a good way, of course.

"See you." Daemon muttered, pecking Mukuro on the lips, and left. The door closed behind him slowly, and Mukuro felt his heart being crashed to a rock, shattering into pieces. "See you..." he whispered slowly, as a pearl-like tear fell. He was crying, again.

* * *

Yamamoto yawned. He stretched his long, muscular arms(result from his active teenage life) and yawn again. Trr...His cell phone vibrated on the desk. He leaned over and squint at the name on the screen. Haru Miura, again. The tall man sighed, pressed "Busy", and lean back against the leathered chair.

He stared up and the ceiling blankly. Seconds passed. He was very worn out, and very tired. He needed something; yet he didn't know what it was. Yamamoto whipped his chair around, throwing his view out to the landscape shown through the large glass window. The street lights were mesmerizing—red and orange—and the night was still young.

Suddenly, his gaze fell on a bright building. "The Red House." He squinted. _The Red House_. Ah, he knew that place. The House of _Gays_. He took a deep, sharp breathe. Maybe he did really need a rest. A _real_ rest. He got up and grabbed his coat.

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you, sir?" A woman in her fourties greeted Yamamoto. _She must be their 'mother', _he thought. The woman took out a thick photo album and place it on the counter. "Pick your boy." She said, smiling. The lobby was almost empty, only a few man smoking cigarette at the left side of the lobby.

The dark-haired man scanned through the photos as he flipped the pages one by one. There were different kinds of males; their faces and style different. Then, he eyes fell on a photo. His heart skipped an abnormal beat at the gorgeous man in the photo who stared back at him, expressionless.

"I want this." He points a finger to the photo. The woman—with a name tag named "Curly"—chuckled. "Nice choice. He's our treasure, you know? Let's see...he's not busy tonight. Room 69, minimum prize 700 000." The woman smiled, giving Yamamoto the keys to the room.

Yamamoto took out a cheque, wrote the amount, and signed. Then he gives it to Curly. She laughed. "Don't give me. Pay this angel after he satiesfied you." She said, and couldn't help thinking: _This must be a new carnivore. _Then she keeps back the album as Yamamoto walked away from the counter.

"Room 69, huh? What an odd number." Yamamoto muttered. "But then, such a beauty." He smiled as he walked into the lift, pressing the button to the third floor. He was too imerged into his thought that he didn't hear his cell phone ringing.

* * *

Haru pouted. Kyoko leaned over the couch. "Yama-san still hadn't picked up?" she asked and the chocolate haired woman—Haru—shook her head. "I guess he's busy." Haru muttered, and then sighed as she slumped down the couch, unhappy.

"You know, Kyoko. He's been avoiding me since last week." Haru complained, eyes still focusing at the TV show. Kyoko shrugged. "I believe he had his own problems." That was the only thing she can say before she walked into the kitchen. Haru stared at the TV screen with no emotion.

Haru Miura was a 24 years old beauty and also the popular and rich businessman, Yamamoto Takeshi's fiancé. Haru was not raised in a rich family, though her family owns a cosplay boutique. She was the only daughter, and her father wants the best for her—and of course, the family.

Still not satisfied, Haru scooped up her cell phone and called Yamamoto again.

* * *

Yamamoto stood there in awe. There he was, in the room and standing before him was a tall, slender angel. His jaw hanged open at the beautiful angel in front of him.

Mukuro gave him a flirty smile. _Another new cannibal,_ he thought. _And he seems like a newbie_. But Mukuro still smiled politely and seducing-ly.

Yamamoto made no moves to ravish Mukuro like the other 'hungry cannibals'. This made Mukuro to arched and eyebrow as he sat at the end of the bed, waiting. Silence engulfed them. Yamamoto licked his lips, wetting them. _Okay, this is _so_ awkward._ Mukuro thought.

"You—"they both said together, then silence before Yamamoto broke into laughter. Mukuro smiled. "You're new?" he asked and motioned Yamamoto to sit beside him. Yamamoto obliged bluntly and sat beside Mukuro.

He felt his heart beating abnormally when he sat down beside the blue hair beauty. "You never come here before?" the statement made Yamamoto blushed slightly. "N-No. This is my first time." He admitted, and Mukuro chuckled.

Mukuro wrapped an arm around Yamamoto, surprising the other man, before straddling him. The other man froze beneath and he felt trapped between his pants. Mukuro was completely sitting on Yamamoto's lap now. His crotch brushed against the other's when he shifted. What's more, he was only wearing a big XL shirt, too big for his body and no other undergarment.

Mukuro lower his lips. "Command me." he whispered huskily and Yamamoto flinched. He swallowed slowly. The temptation was too irresistible that without his knowing he crushed his lips onto Mukuro's, pulling the smaller man closer.

Mukuro complied happily. It was his job after all. Pushing himself and Yamamoto down kissed him back hungrily. Their body pressed together. He slides a tongue into Yamamoto's hot cavern, tasting him. But the sensation wasn't as sweet as Daemon's. _Speaking of Daemon_, Mukuro thought, _he hadn't been here since two days ago. _He snapped out of his train of thoughts when Yamamoto pulled away, guilty lingering in his eyes.

"S-Sorry." Yamamoto apologised. His back was lying on the bed with Mukuro sitting above him. Mukuro arched a well-trimmed eyebrow. "Sorry? I'm just a tool. Why are you apologising?" he asked, a little amused. "Um...I shouldn't have done that. You know...kissing you..." Mukuro cut in. "_I'm a whore. There's no such need._" In his tone, there was pain.

Yamamoto bit his lips. He eyed the man above him. A wave of sympathy rushed through his soul. What had made such a beauty to work at such place?

"What's...your name?" Yamamoto asked, not realizing what he was saying. Mukuro smiled.

"Mukuro Rokudo."

Yamamoto froze. "...You're Chrome Dokuro's brother?" he asked. Mukuro's eyebrows joined. "Who are you? You know my sister?" he asked, and Yamamoto swallowed.

"Where have you been all this time?" he muttered, and Mukuro said nothing. "Don't you remember me?" he asked again, and Mukuro stared at him blankly. "I'm your childhood friend—Yamamoto Takeshi—and you lived beside my house 7 years ago. We used to go to Namimori High..."Yamamoto started bringing up the past, making Mukuro to stop playing with Yamamoto's buttons.

"You're baseball freak?" 'Baseball freak' was Yamamoto's childhood nickname because he was so obsessed with baseball. The two childhood friends stared at each other in disbelief. Slowly, Mukuro got up from Yamamoto's chest and sat at the end of the bed.

Yamamoto tried to reach out for Mukuro's arms but the man pulled away. "Go now. Please." The blue hair said bitterly. If only Yamamoto knew that he was Mukuro's childhood crush. Yamamoto inhale and grabbed the hem of Mukuro's shirt, pressed his lips against him and pushed him down the bed. Suddenly everything doesn't seem awkward anymore. It felt familiar.

* * *

**I need reviews~ *gives cookies* Ne?**


End file.
